callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gun Game
Gun Game is a Wager Match game mode in Call of Duty: Black Ops. The game consists of six players competing in a free-for-all-style game. Each player starts with a pistol; As players get more kills, the player will receive different weapons. Upon death by knife or suicide, the player goes down one weapon tier, but knife kills do not advance the killer to a new weapon. The first person to achieve a kill with all twenty weapon tiers wins. However, if the match ends without a kill with all twenty weapons, the player on the highest weapon tier wins the match. Weapon Tiers #Python Speed Reloader #Makarov Dual Wield #SPAS 12 #Stakeout #MP5K #Skorpion Dual Wield #AK74u #M14 #M16 #Famas #AUG #HK21 #M60 #L96A1 #WA2000 #Grim Reaper #M72 LAW #China Lake #Crossbow Explosive Tip #Ballistic Knife Gallery Gun Game.png|Gun Game in the mode selection screen. Gun game .jpg|A Gun Game match. Strategy *There are twenty weapons to get through and they are all varying levels of difficulty. Tiers 1-4 can be tough to get through at first due to the fact that the first tier, a Python with a Speed Reloader, can be tough to get kills with due to its arcing recoil, especially when other players have the higher tier weapons. *The Makarovs are usually easy to progress from, but only attempt kills at close range. *The SPAS-12 is relatively easy to use - just get close, aim in the general direction of another player and rapidly tap the fire button. *The Stakeout is harder to use than the SPAS-12, as it is not semi-automatic, however it is one-shot kill at close range, as long as you aim correctly. *The SMGs from weapon tiers 5-7 are a little more 'rusher' friendly and can be easy to get kills with due to their high rates of fire and killing time. Use hip-fire at close range and aim carefully at long range. *The Assault Rifles from weapons tiers 8-11 are more manageable to use and can be used at a variety of ranges. However be cautious when receiving the M14 and M16 as these weapons are more suited for long range. *The LMGs from weapon tiers 12-13 are slightly tougher to use than other weapon tiers due to the fact that they slow down the player's movement speed and are very loud, so other players can hear them more than other weapons from previous tiers. They are also harder to use at range due to their recoil. *The sniper rifles from tiers 14-15 are arguably some of the harder weapons to use in Gun Game especially on small maps such as Nuketown. It is not uncommon for players further back to catch up to the top players once they reach these tiers. *For the snipers, It is advised to survey the map and pick out the high combat areas and then pick off other players from a distance. They are difficult to use mainly because it's more likely that unless the entire lobby of players are at a nearby level, the majority of opposing players will be carrying weapons better suited to close quarters engagement (the core of Gun Game). *This same strategy can be used for weapon tiers 16-20. In this group of weapons it is all about being at the right place at the right time. The weapons from this tier are considerably harder to use than other weapon tiers in the gun game due to their situational nature. Try to find a high-traffic area, and remain hidden in cover. *Be cautious when using Dual weapons, like the Skorpion and Makarov, as these prohibit the weapon's effectiveness at range. *Be careful when trying to camp. This will both waste time and increase the chances that you are knifed. In the gun game, your best way of winning is to engage the enemy head on. *Whilst using the Stakeout, ADSing while using this weapon will greaten the chance of getting a one shot kill. *All weapons have unlimited reserve ammo. Tips *While the knife can be useful for those who are out of the money, those in the money should refrain from using it, as it is a much better idea to get the weapon kills in order to advance and win the game. Obviously, if a player has progressed to Ballistic Knife or Crossbow, it would be almost essential to stab them in order to stop them winning the game. *Some players like to knife everyone once when they get the Ballistic Knife instead of go for the winning kill. Be cautious about these types of players, since they can demote you a lot and prevent you from winning the game, or "In the Money." *On the same note, griefers often enter the Gun Game matches solely to knife and demote others regardless of the fact they will likely not advance tiers and lose their wager. Notes *The player will never run out of ammo with the weapon they are using, but they will have to reload. *Like all other Wager game modes, killstreak rewards are disabled. *Direct suicides with a weapon will result in a demotion. By definition, this means being caught in the blast of an explosive weapon's splash damage, and suicides by car bombs/red barrels will not demote the player. *If the player kills someone else by blowing up a car with a launcher, they don't advance to the next tier. *Double kills with a weapon doesn't advance the player two tiers. *If you kill someone with a launcher and you kill yourself you go back one tier. However, if the enemy damaged you before you killed yourself, the other player will get an "Assisted Suicide" kill, and both players will advance to the next tier. *Firing any weapon will make a player show up on the radar, even the Ballistic Knife and Crossbow. *Kills from the grave (Afterlife kills) will advance you a tier. This frequently happens when using the Crossbow. *The Grim Reaper was removed from Gun Game in late December 2010 and was replaced with the RPG-7, due to it being glitched. It was not changed on the Wii, which did not have the glitched Grim Reaper. Due to a patch in late April 2011, the glitch on PS3, PC and Xbox was removed and the Grim Reaper is used again as Tier 16 on every system. *The console codename for Gun Game is "gun" **If the player wants to play a "fake" Gun Game, then all that has to be done is that the player needs to have a map loaded followed by opening the console (PC version only) and type in \g_gametype gun followed by \map_restart. Then the game will change to a "fake" Gun Game (a regular Gun Game that isn't related to CODpoints in any way) Trivia *David Vonderhaar, the design director for Treyarch, states that the idea for this game mode came "straight from the community," which was a thread created on their own Community Forums. Gun Game had an overwhelming demand from the majority of the community. *Gun Game was originally a modded game type for Counter-Strike, an immensely popular PC game. *The only guns with attachments are the Python with Speed Reloader, the Dual Wield Makarovs and the Dual Skorpions. *Even though the icon for Gun Game is a Commando, it is not featured in the game mode. *Due to hacked lobbies, it is possible to play Gun Game in Call of Duty 4 and Modern Warfare 2. Videos thumb|left|300px Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Game Modes Category:Wager Game Modes Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer